


Family Outing

by thehotinpsychotic



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Gay Marriage, M/M, gay marriage au, homophobia tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehotinpsychotic/pseuds/thehotinpsychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some homophobic asshole gives the Iero-Way family a tough time at their dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Outing

“Gerard? Are you getting Todd ready?” Frank calls. He leans closer into his bedroom mirror, carefully applying eyeliner below his hazels.

            Gerard swipes his three year old son from the tub, wrapping him in a big, fluffy towel. “I’m working on it!” He carries the giggling boy into his bedroom, where his clothes are lying on his bed.

            Gerard takes the clothes, helping his son step into his tiny little Star Wars briefs, slacks, dress shirt and black waistcoat. He buttons the shirt, but his son is squirming, which makes it difficult.

            “Toddles, stay still, okay kiddo?” Gerard asks. He kisses his son on top of his damp head, adding, “Can you do that for me?”

            “Yes, Papa,” Todd agrees. He stays still, fumbling his chubby fingers as he waits for Gerard to do all of the buttons. Gerard scoops up Todd in his arms, rushing to his bedroom. “Ready to go to Pizza Ranch?”

            Frank glances over at Todd, questioning, “Isn’t Toddie here awfully dressed up?”

            Gerard straightens his son’s waistcoat, boasting, “I think he looks sharp!”

            “Yeah, Daddy, I look sharp!” Todd tells Frank.

            The small family packs into their Suburban, arriving at the restaurant in about five minutes. The short time frame doesn’t keep Todd from asking a billion questions on the way there.

            “Can I get ice cream after supper?”

            “Do you think they’ll have _cheese_ pizza?”

            “What’s taking so long?”

            They pull into the restaurant, and Todd holds either of his father’s hands as they walk in. They find a booth, and Frank holds up Todd so the child can reach the machines to fill up his own pop, even though Gerard is worried about him spilling soda everywhere.

            In the middle of their meal, a man walks over, telling,

            “Sorry to bother you, but I would like to ask that you move to a different table.”

            Gerard cowers away from him, but Frank takes him on, demanding,

            “Now why would we do that?”

            “My daughters, they’re looking at you two with your son and asking questions that I don’t want coming from their mouths,” he answers.

            “What kind of questions?” Frank asks.

            “ ‘Why does that little boy have two daddies?’” he quotes. “So, if you could please move, after all, there are children here.”

            “Um, sorry guy, but we’re not being inappropriate in any way,” Gerard cuts in. The man glares at Gerard, who again turns away, avoiding the conflict.

            “I think you should shut your mouth, fag!” the man curses.

            Frank covers Todd’s ears, and allows his jaw to drop open. He barks, “Don’t yell at my husband, you’re going to make him cry!”

            Sure enough, Gerard’s eyes are watery. He’s always been so sensitive.

            “I don’t give a fuck,” the man hisses. “I just want you two, out of here!”

            Frank stands, settling Todd into Gerard’s lap. “Hold Todd, Gerard.” Frank is about two heads shorter than the man he’s facing, but nonetheless, he stands against him, staring him down. “Asshole, why don’t you leave my family alone?”

            “You think I’m afraid of you, midget?” the man retorts. He places his size 11 shoe size hand into Frank’s chest, shoving the smaller, and younger, man.

            “I didn’t come here to fight, Tybalt,” Frank growls. “So if you’d grow a pair and mind your own business that’d be great.”

            “Tybalt? What the fuck does that mean?” the man demands. He picks Frank up by the front of his shirt, ordering, “Explain.”

            Frank calmly replies, “I take it you don’t read much Shakespeare.”

            The man drops Frank, swearing, “You’re a fucking freak.” With that, he heads back to his own table in an angry huff, immediately pulling his family out of the restaurant.

            “Another day into the glamorous life of a gay couple,” Gerard jokes.

            Frank chuckles as he sits down, and Gerard kisses Todd, asking,

            “You okay, sweetie?”

            Todd nods and waddles back over to his own chair, helping himself to pizza. The Iero-Way family happily eats the rest of their meal in silence, not once being disturbed.

            

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please comment, and check out my other fics!
> 
> Frerard prompts can be messaged to me on here, or if you're shy, annonymously sent here: www.frerard-is-the-weapon.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Follow my fanfiction blog- www.frerard-is-the-weapon.tumblr.com  
> Follow my regular blog (MCR, Doctor Who, Supernatural)- www.haruka-loves-rin.tumblr.com
> 
> Follow me on Twitter- @thehotinpsychotic


End file.
